disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ortensia/Gallery
Images of Ortensia, a character from the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts and the Epic Mickey series. Screenshots The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of "The Bankers Daughter". Ortensia's first appearance as "Sadie" Pete troll face.png No undies.png Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lengths Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.jpg|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle by 2wiki.jpg|Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle selling "box lunches" in the short "Sky Scrappers" Sky Scrappers Official Poster by 2wiki.jpg|"Sky Scrappers" Official Poster with Oswald and Ortensia 8212.jpg 8205.jpg 8812.jpg 8807.jpg 8806.jpg Sleigh Bells.jpg 4818261 orig.jpg Printed media Clarabelle Cow Ortensia and some Bunny Children.jpg|Ortensia, with Clarabelle and some of the Bunny Children Ortensia Tales of Wasteland profile.jpg|Ortensia Tales of Wasteland profile The blot ,but is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia statue like remains His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot EM Graphic novel .jpg|Oswald is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia's statue-like remains. "His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot." EM Graphic novel. Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.jpg Oswald Ortensia comic En magisk jul!.jpeg|Oswald and Ortensia in their first Disney comic outside of the Epic Mickey universe titled: "En magisk jul!" Ortensia sacrifices herself..JPG|Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald's horror. Ortensia as Samantha.JPG|In "The Rubbish Cup"'s Misadventurer's Club (Wasteland version of the Adventurers Club) Ortensia is Samantha and Clarabelle is Pamelia, both dressing like their counterparts. Ortensia.png|Ortensia art from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics 420 Bunny Children in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.jpg|Ortensia, Oswald and their 420 bunny kids from the "Tales of Wasteland" comics Bunny Children in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.jpg ipad_ortensia.png Ortensia-comic-transparent.png Video games Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 artwork..jpg|Ortensia in Epic Mickey Ortensia artwork Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Ortensia artwork of Epic Mickey 2 Ortensia Oswald gus and mickey Disney Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Oswald, Ortensia, Mickey, and Gus in Epic Mickey 2 art. Oswald Ortensia love artwork.jpg|Oswald carries his love Ortensia. Sleeping Ortensia Official art.jpg|"Sleeping Ortensia" unlockable official artwork from Epic Mickey with Ortensia as Wasteland's version of Sleeping Beauty in Dark Beauty Castle. Oswald and Ortensia standing hand in hand next to their Bunny Children by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia standing hand in hand looking at the castle with their Bunny Children. Oswald and Ortensia together on their bench..JPG|Oswald and Ortensia together on their bench. Ortensia's_worry.jpg|A worried Ortensia looking at Oswald. Ortensia's_dissatisfied_face.jpg|Ortensia distrustful towards the Mad Doctor. Oswald Ortensia bench artwork.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia sitting together on their bench with some birds. annoyed Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Annoyed Ortensia Ortensia_Tales_of_Wasteland_profile.jpg|Ortensia Tales of Wasteland profile Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene.png|Oswald kissing Ortensia in Epic Mickey 2. disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two.jpg em ort 1.png|Ortensia thanking Oswald and Mickey for helping people around wasteland em ort 2.png|Mother Ortensia talking about her Bunny Children mad doc02.jpg epicortensia.png epic mickey 2 concept art props Oswald Ortensia Goofy.jpg|Epic Mickey 2 concept art props Oswald Ortensia and Goofy Oswald Ortensia love 3d concept art.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia love render from Epic Mickey 2 Tron costume Ortensia.jpg|Concept render of Ortensia's Tron costume with Light cycle oswald_and_ortensia_by_drawingstar12-d34ns2y.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia see each other again after she regains her paint oswald___ortensia__kissy_kissy_by_drawingstar12-d34o9ku.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia reunite with kisses Disneys-epic-mickey-end-credits.jpg EM 2- Captured.jpg Ortensia_Disneyland_Paris.png|Promotional Art for Oh My Ortensia! Merchandise Oswald Ortensia bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg|Japanese Oswald Ortensia and Mechanical Cow bag from Samantha Thavasa 's Disney collection Oswald Ortensia inside bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg|Classic Oswald Ortensia and Mechanical Cow inside the Samantha Thavasa bag together with Disney quote "If you can dream it, you can do it.". Ortensia keychain.jpg|Japanese Ortensia Keychain from the " Bright Fun " line Ortensia file note book.jpg|Japanese Ortensia file/note book Oswald ortensia TRAVEL CASE.jpg|Japanese Oswald and Ortensia Travel case from the " Bright Fun " line Oswald ortensia bag BAG OSW ORT R.jpg|Japanese Oswald and Ortensia bag from the " Bright Fun " line Oswald and Ortensia japanese clothing merch 1.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia japanese clothing and bags Japanese Oswald and Ortensia RELAX FLAVOR key chain plushies.jpg|Japanese Oswald and Ortensia RELAX FLAVOR key chain plushies Ortensia_Tsum.jpg Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit_90_Years_Ortensia_Lucky_Number_One_Pin_D23_Expo.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries